


Stars

by nywphadora



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, Genderswap
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23722045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nywphadora/pseuds/nywphadora
Summary: Sirena Black nunca tinha sido rejeitada por um garoto (ou garota). Se fosse por isso, não haveria problema algum, mas o fato de Marlon McKinnon parecer rejeitar somente a ela, dentre todas as outras de Hogwarts, a incomodava. Muito.





	Stars

Sirena pegou um livro esquecido, que não usava desde o 2º ano, e lançou-o em direção à parede, irritada.

— O quê? Brigando com os livros de novo? — perguntou Reyna, entrando no quarto, e de um bom humor aparente.

Ela não respondeu, olhando irritada para aquele pedaço de pergaminho estendido em sua cama. Com a falta de resposta, Reyna aproximou-se dela, procurando por entre as linhas e pessoas por algum possível motivo para tal irritação.

— Oh!

As pegadas de Marlon o mostravam em uma sala de aula desusada com uma outra estudante, que não reconheceram o nome. E, pela direção das pegadas de cada um, não estavam apenas conversando ou trocando uns beijos saudáveis.

— Desgraçado!

Sirena pegou outro livro, lançando-o dessa vez pela janela aberta.

— Ei! Chega! — Reyna parou-a, segurando os seus braços.

Aquela era uma situação completamente nova para ela. Nunca tinha visto a amiga tão incomodada por algum garoto daquele jeito, nem quando flagrou o seu peguete mais duradouro do 4º ano aos beijos... com um garoto.

Se Sirena e Marlon trocaram alguns beijos durante as festas, já era muito. Reyna não lembrava-se de tê-los visto juntos e, mesmo que tivesse visto, seria um relacionamento aberto, que era mais o estilo deles.

— O que aconteceu? — ela perguntou, séria.

— Eu só estou tão irritada... — disse Sirena, parecendo bem calma, o que era um péssimo sinal quando se tratava dela — Se quer mesmo saber, eu estou com raiva, com muita raiva.

— Por que o Marlon está em uma sala com outra?

— Exato!

Reyna teve a certeza de que estava perdendo alguma coisa daquela conversa.

— É? — repetiu — Mas o que tem demais nisso?

— Eu nunca fui tão humilhada em toda a minha vida! — reclamou Sirena — Ele nem olha na minha cara direito! E olhe que eu tento...

Talvez fosse apenas aquilo: raiva por ter sido desprezada, sendo que isso nunca aconteceu, mas algo em Reyna dizia que o que ela sentia tinha um outro nome.

— Você não precisa dele, não é mesmo? — perguntou, quase que alfinetando.

E então deixou-a olhando irritada para as linhas do mapa.

* * *

— McKinnon e Black.

Sirena olhou intensamente para a professora, que parecia completamente alheia ao seu ódio. Ela tinha dois olhos perfeitamente funcionais, e a sala possuía telescópios o suficiente — se não possuísse, um feitiço duplicador seria a solução — para que duplas de trabalho fossem completamente inúteis.

Marlon pegou uma cadeira, sentando-se ao seu lado, e ela odiou completamente a sua falta de conhecimento do que ele estava fazendo com os seus pensamentos. O que Reyna tinha pensado depois daquele seu ataque de raiva?

Ela olhou para trás, encontrando a cadeira vazia da amiga, e depois para a lua cheia do céu. Invejou Jane por ter inventado uma desculpa convincente para ir atrás da amiga, e Petya por simplesmente desaparecer, sem importar-se com desculpas — ela costumava contar com Reyna, no dia seguinte. Todos já estavam acostumados com os sumiços de Petya e os ocasionais de Reyna, mas seria suspeito se todas faltassem de uma só vez.

E ela era a “mártir” da vez.

— Por que você não tem nome de estrela? — Marlon perguntou, olhando para o céu pelo telescópio.

— Porque “Bunda” seria um nome bem inadequado para dizer por aí — respondeu Sirena, sem paciência.

Ele franziu o cenho.

— Combinaria com você, pelo menos.

A professora passou por trás deles, e Sirena viu-se obrigada a rabiscar qualquer desenho em uma folha de pergaminho, apenas para fingir estar fazendo anotações.

— Como foi o encontro? — perguntou, com um tom azedo na voz.

— Talvez “Intrometida”... — Marlon murmurou.

Ela sentiu o sangue gelar quando virou-se para ele, sentindo que o enforcaria ali mesmo.

— O que disse? — perguntou, tentando controlar-se.

— Epsilon Crucis — ele respondeu, ainda olhando pelo telescópio — A estrela mais famosa de todas.

Diante de seu silêncio, voltou a olhá-la.

— Desculpe-me, você perguntou algo?

Definitivamente Sirena ia matá-lo até o fim da aula.

— Prefiro Sirius — disse com o resto de orgulho que lhe sobrava — De qualquer forma, não seja estúpido. O sol é a estrela mais famosa.

Sentiu uma satisfação cruel ao vê-lo corar, embora acompanhado de uma sensação em sua barriga que ela não deveria estar sentindo.

— Carina é o nome de uma estrela, não? Seria um nome mais a ver com a sua tradição — ele disse, depois de pigarrear.

— Por que você está tão interessado na origem do meu nome?

Marlon deu de ombros, fingindo não importar-se realmente com aquela conversa.

— Ninguém na família Black espera ter uma filha — disse Sirena, com um evidente desgosto na voz, cruzando os braços — Eles escolhem nomes masculinos. Quando as crianças nascem, eles pegam um nome qualquer. Gosto de dizer que é por ser um nome mitológico, mas a verdade é que as três primeiras letras são as mesmas que “Sirius”, então...

— Por isso você gosta tanto dessa estrela. O que é um pouco estranho, considerando que odeia a sua mãe e a tradição — ele comentou.

— Sirius é a estrela mais brilhante do céu noturno. Assim como eu.

Aurora Sinistra parou ao lado de Marlon que respondeu às suas perguntas, Sirena apenas voltou a olhar para o céu, ainda na mesma posição.

— Se tivesse uma estrela chamada “Modesta”, essa seria você.

A sineta do final das aulas não tocou, já que a maioria dos alunos já estava adormecido em seus salões comunais e isso poderia causar uma perturbação, mas a própria professora anunciou o final da aula. Sirena guardou o seu material o mais rápido possível, consultando o relógio no meio do caminho. Correu para um corredor do lado contrário ao do salão comunal, sem importar-se. Pensariam que ela teria corrido direto para lá e, portanto, já estaria na cama. Enquanto isso, ela iria para o Salgueiro Lutador, atrás de suas amigas.

As estrelas brilhavam como nunca no céu, mas ela só conseguia prestar atenção na lua. Talvez Sirius não fosse uma estrela tão brilhante assim, já que conseguia ser ofuscada por outro astro em sua hora de brilhar.

Maldito momento em que resolveu prestar atenção em Marlon e com quem ele saía. Do que a importava aquilo? Ele podia sair com quem quisesse, e ela também. Então por que isso a incomodava tanto? Qual era o problema dele? Ele entendia os flertes de toda a garota que chegava perto dele, mas não entendia os dela? Ou fingia não entender...

Jogou a mochila na grama, sentando-se às margens do Lago Negro.

Por que não podia simplesmente chegar perto dele e ser mais clara — já que ele era, aparentemente, cego?

Ela nunca tinha sido rejeitada. Se aquela fosse a primeira vez, a sua reputação acabaria completamente, mesmo que estivessem apenas os dois. Não poderia olhar para si da mesma forma. Odiava ser sempre o homem a tomar a atitude, mas, naquele caso, não reclamaria.

Pegou a mochila do seu lado, levantando-se para ir até a árvore. Sem Petya era mais difícil de entrar, mas elas tinham aprendido um modo, por via das dúvidas. Paralisou o nó da árvore, transformando-se e levando a mochila em sua boca.

Só esperava que Reyna não resolvesse vingar-se do novo objeto na decoração. Embora odiasse a maioria das aulas e tudo o que tivesse a ver com elas, não queria começar o dia seguinte tendo de livrar-se de tinta nos cabelos.

Apesar de tudo, o céu parecia mais iluminado do que nunca.


End file.
